This is my Life, I Think
by cyndy1
Summary: Asta gets transported to the Naruto world only to find that dangers are enveloping around her quickly and her only friend is now her enemy. Will she ever fully understand what's going on? Find out! Chap 1-4 revised. Please review and enjoy. FINISHED!
1. Intro

This is my Life, I think…

I threw myself on my bed as I let out tears of frustration that Rebecca had caused yet again. She seemed to become more and more rude over the past few weeks and I had no clue why she felt the need to ignore me and insult me. Sometimes I wish I could exit this reality and go somewhere else; ANYWHERE would be good.

Of course mom to the rescue, she came in with a box of tissues like she always done.

" You should really talk to her about this, I don't like to see my baby in pain. She's not a good friend if she does that to you all the time," she explained meekly as she wiped a tear off of my face. She was always good at giving advice even if she never followed it herself. Of course, I never really followed it half the time since it's not like she would take her own advice… to think this type of act as been going on for 17 years. Guess I'm just naturally stupid, either that or my temper is the thing keeping me for thinking straight.

"You think?" I asked as I looked up to my now nodding slowly mom as if testing the waters. _I guess it's for the best… or is it???_ My mind went to all the bad things that could happen and I filled with anger and sadness. " What if she never speaks to me again? What if I become all anti-social and crap? What if she resents me for the rest of my life and becomes my enemy?" I wanted to continue my ranting but mom had interrupted me.

" Don't worry, that won't happen and if she resents you for it you'll always have me by your side," she stated with a stupidly loving tone as she put her boney hand on my shoulder in attempts to comfort me. _But how much longer will you be by my side? _That thought always plagued my mind and of course, it only fueled my anger.

" I HATE THIS! I HATE EVERYTHING! I WISH I COULD JUST GET AWAY FROM IT ALL!" I screamed at her directly for the first time in my whole life. I didn't mean to, but she was the only thing left in my life… no matter how long that'll last. Her skeleton-like hand dropped off my shoulder and she left the room. Once the door was about to close, I could see her deadly thin frame convulse as she started to cry. Of course I laid in my bed when I probably should have went after her only because my self-pity and the feelings of my eyelids getting heavy kept me from leaving my small little prison. Just before I was completely knocked out I saw a dark outline of a small figure hovering over me.

xXx

I stumbled around in the dark desperately hoping for someone – anyone familiar. Just then there was a slight shred of light dawning in the furthest corner. I followed it quickly and desperately trying to escape what seemed like hours of hopelessness. Once I got just a few feet from it, I saw Rebecca smiling in a friendly manner at me with her hand held out as if beckoning for me to come along and join her. While almost overjoyed, I ran over to her only to be met with by a wall of fire and menacing laughter that echoed throughout the fire that licked around me. On the other side of said wall was Rebecca smiling animalistic with blood dripping down her mouth.

xXx

When I woke up, I was on a dirt road covered in sweat. _Wait…. Why am I on a dirt road?_ I looked around in panic and got up from the ground. _WHERE THE HELL AM I!? _I was going to look around but the minute I started to move I was knocked on the ground by something heavy.

" Sorry!" a voice exclaimed from above me. It was the voice of a boy.

"WOULD YOU GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!?" I shouted angrily as I shoved the kid off of me. As I got up, I realized the boy was near my age, blond hair, and wearing a ridiculous orange jacket.

" Well sorry! Who are you anyway?" the boy asked with a slight attitude, as he looked me up and down.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" I retorted.

"Ummm…. Ok, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Now will you tell me yours?"

" Oh, my name is Asta. Where am I?"

" Well, you are in the leaf --- GAH!" he exclaimed only to be cut off by a girl with obnoxious pink that whacked him in the back of his thick skull.

" YOU BAKA! YOU FORGOT WE HAD TRAINING TODAY!!" the girl exclaimed as Naruto rubbed the new bump on his head.

" OW! Well, I was just helping out Asta." He explained to the girl.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Sakura Haruna! Would you like to get some ramen with us?" Sakura asked as she grabbed my arm. _Will my question ever be asked? I might as well make the best of it._

" Sure," I mumbled under my breath. Sakura jumped up and down in excitement… probably just of the idea of having a friend that was female, but no matter how much I wanted to run, I was very hungry. _What could it hurt if I stayed a bit longer?_ I just figured I'd ask them where I was at after getting some needed grub.

I guessed Naruto realized I was in a deep thought process because he too grabbed my arm and pulled me forward.

" The food here rocks! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed as they drug me to the ramen store.


	2. Where the hell am I?

This is my Life, I Think… Part 2!

"Hells Yeah!" I exclaimed as I slurped down the ramen faster then I intended. Believe me, you have no idea how good this ramen tasted… although, when you add the factor of hunger, I guess anything tastes good. _Now to find out where I am…. Maybe I'm near home, I mean the only way I could probably end up here is sleep walking, I hope…_I sat up straight ready to ask but fear bubbled up in my stomach as I thought of the possible answers I would get. " So, ummm… where am I?" I asked quickly before I could change my mind.

" Oh, you mean Naruto never said," Sakura asked as I shook my head violently, "Well, your in the L----- OH-MY-GOD!!!!!!!! SASUKE!!!"

I went to turn my head only to see a cockatoo headed boy that looked as if he wished he went into a different store. _He's kind of cute…. Wait didn't I need to know where the hell I am!!!! Gah! Answer avoided again! _I started to bang my head into the counter as Sakura went goo-goo eyed for the boy.

"Who's the idiot loosing even more brain cells?" he asked, his voice filled with sarcasm. I turned to face the boy and introduce myself but Naruto interrupted me.

"That's Asta and she's not an idiot!!" he exclaimed as he shook his fist in a "threatening manner" at Sasuke's face. I'm guessing that wasn't much of a threat to him because he just sighed and a made weird "hn" noise.

"Well, anyone associated with you is a stupid loser," he said in that cocky tone that reminded me too much of Rebecca… and my father. I felt this anger build up inside me and I couldn't take it.

"Excuse me, but I didn't know asses could talk since I thought they were only good at spewing out unless shit. Oh wait, it seems you're still doing your job," I ranted as I tried not to completely lose it although I bet my grinding my teeth didn't help the situation.

"Do you have a problem?" he asked now he too had the same tone I did, guess I'm not the only one angry. _Yay, misery loves company! Ahh, too ironic for me._

"I do when they insult me and portray themselves as overcompensating douche-faces" I replied keeping the same tone. I had the urge to punch his face in and I was thankful that my dad had taught me how to fight, even if it was the only thing he taught me…

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" he asked with that cocky-ass smirk…. Now he had done it. I got up from the table and walked right towards him, fist clenched, itching for a fight.

"I'm gonna kick your ass is what I'm going to do!!" I exclaimed as I lifted my fist but I got interrupted once again… that seems to happen a lot in this town.

" WAIT!!! Sasuke, you don't know what damage she can bring! I can barely get a sense of her chakara!" Sakura exclaimed as she shoved herself in between us. _Little fucker… wait, what the hell is chakara?_ I raised my hand as if I was in school again.

"What's chakara?" I asked as I tilted my head sideways like a puppy would. They just stood there, in shock. "What? What did I say wrong?"

"Wait, how do you not know what chakara is? I mean everyone in the Leaf Village knows that." Naruto said with a shocked expression pressed on his face. _Wait… Leaf Village… I never heard of that place on the map before._

"If the Leaf Village is the place I'm at… then am I any where near the United States?" I asked. I'm really feeling like a dunce for the way they're looking at me.

"Where and what is this 'United States' you talk about?" Naruto asked while making air quotes as he spoke. _Oh shit… w-what am I gonna do now? _

"Ummm…. It's where I live," I stated blankly as I was now going on an emotional rollercoaster. ALL ABOARD! PLEASE KEEP HANDS AND FEET INSIDE THE RIDE AT ALL TIMES! I went from angry to scared to about to cry. I somehow reached the conclusion that I'm not going home soon nor am I near home as my clouded mind processed everything going on. I did say I wanted to go away from it all, but man, couldn't I have been warned?I started feeling sick from all the stress or it could have been ramen…

"Asta? Are you ok? You look like you're going to throw up… are you??" Naruto asked with a concerned looked on his face. I was going to respond but I got interrupted again… _I'm really getting sick of the interruption… at this rate I'll never get home…._ A man with silver hair and a mask on part of his face came up to us casually reading his book till he noticed me.

"Who's your new friend?" he asked one of them though I'm not sure who for the fact I was really feeling like I was going to pass out. I'm not really the type of gal that adjusts to stress real well, so if I didn't calm down soon I was going to throw up or something. I heard Naruto mention my name but I fell to the ground with a thud. Yup, you guessed correctly! I passed out…


	3. So, what's going on?

xXx

The ring of fire began to dwindle down only to reveal a completely different location. It looked like a forest that you'd see in a type of horror/fiction film. Everything seemed black and white— bland and dead. After taking in my new surroundings, my eyes soon beheld the sight of my mother's fragile frame tied up to one of the burnt-up trees with thick rope. She was crying, but her face portrayed a deathly calm smile and her bright blue eyes looked dead and ghostly. I ran up to her only to have a wall of fire blast mere inches away from my face and it was then I made eye contact with her and she spoke, but I couldn't make out anything she said over the crackle of the flames and the sounds of footsteps coming towards me. While whipping my head around to where the sound was, I spotted a dark figure in a large, overflowing black cloak zoning in on me. It pulled a long sword with a handle that had a design of a snake wrapping around it out from within the cloak.

"You're next," it stated eerily calm voice that slithered fear underneath my skin as it turned to face my mother and raised it's sword. I wanted to turn away from what was about to happen but it seemed I had no control over my body since my head began to turn on its own accord. The sword flew out of the hooded figure's hand and went soaring through the air, straight into her heart. Blood spewed out of the grave wound and pooled on her lap and the dead grass beneath her, but that didn't take away the happy, yet almost relieved expression on her dead face as blood dripped slightly from her smilingly mouth. My head swiveled back to the murderer as he started to close in on me slowly. My mind yelled at my body to start running but it seemed I was glued to the spot. _Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck, fuck…_

xXx

"Asta, are you ok?" said a familiar voice. _What the hell?_ Sweat covered my whole body as I woke up from my dream. I realized that the voice had come from Naruto. My eyes hurt from the bright color orange he had on. "Hello? Asta, are you ok?" he asked in a very loud and obnoxious manner, while waving his hand in front of my face. _Wait, it was just a dream? … But it felt so real… If only this part was a dream… _I snapped out of my thoughts, since I realized Naruto wasn't the only one asking if I was all right. Of course, Sakura was there too but she looked more relieved then Naruto was. Maybe it was because I was finally making eye contact with them.

"How long have I been out for?" I asked while still trying to piece everything together in my mind.

"A whole day… are you ok?" Sakura answer as I nodded to her question. I knew it was a lie, but I didn't want to be asked again.

"That's great! Good thing too! Kakashi sensei wanted to talk to you!" Naruto exclaimed as he seemed to radiate a hyperactive energy.

After I got adjusted to my surroundings (yeah I know it took me awhile), I saw Sasuke in the very back of the room. He was just standing there, leaning against the wall, attempting to look cool. Psh, he faaiilleedd.

" Ok. Hey Cockatoo boy, what are you doing here?" I asked with a smile.

"Don't call me that!" he snarled, "I was just making sure that your idiot-self was ok!"

"Awe, is that a caring gesture?" I asked in a slight babyish voice with a hint of sarcasm added to the end. That's when he did the weirdest thing; I could have sworn he was blushing. But then the white haired man, known as Kakashi, came into the room.

"Hello Asta! Glad to see your better." he said in a caring yet composed tone as he turned to the trio, "May I have a moment alone with Asta?" The three nodded and quickly headed out the door; they were probably listening at the other side.

"What did you want to say to me?" I asked figuring that I might as well get it over with.

"Well…. You told Naruto and the others that you come from this 'United States' but we don't know of any place like that… we want to help you find your home but it will take some time and…" he paused as if he pitied me or something.

" I'll probably have to stay here for a while, won't I?" I asked. I knew that was going to happen the minute they said they didn't know where the U.S. is.

"Yes and while you stay here with us I will have you train with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke so you can learn about chakara and defending yourself around here," He said as he finished his explanation. _Oh great, now I'm gonna be here longer than I thought… well at least they'll be teaching me how to defend myself…. But I wonder…._

"Umm… excuse me, but where will I be staying in the mean time?" I asked, a little afraid of the answer I'd get.

" Well, we haven't determined that yet but—" He was cut off by a loud thud noise. Of course it was Naruto and Sakura falling from the door; guessed they leaned on it to hard. They looked embarrassed at first but then they ran over to me and waited at the end of the hospital bed to hear what was going to happen.

"Kakashi sensei, why doesn't she stay with me! It would be great," Sakura stated happily. I tried picturing me staying at her house probably trapped in a pink room and it was then I realized that I would probably shoot her if she just happened to be with me for over twenty four hours. Of course I think Kakashi saw my right eye start to twitch.

"Well, wouldn't that make it an inconvenience for your family?" He asked and she sadly nodded.

"Well, in that case, how about at Naruto's or Sasuke's?" She asked again. She is WAY too peppy.

"That could work… but it depends if they want to have an extra person over their house for a while," he said as he glanced at the two boys. (Sasuke had come into the room a bit after the two numbskulls came, more like fell, in). They looked to their feet as a long awkward silence began to seep it's way into the room. _Am I that bad of a roommate?_

"How 'bout we let them go and live together for a while so I don't have to put up with either of them?" I suggested in a not-so-helpful manner as they shot me an expression that basically shouted "Hell no".

"Well, Naruto can have her because I don't" Sasuke stated rudely.

"Wow, you almost appeared to have a personality that time. Wouldn't that ruin your whole I-hate-the-world-because-I'm-locked-in-the-closet attitude?" I retorted.

"Well, it appears Sasuke has volunteered to put take in Asta and Asta has greatly accepted," Kakashi stated nonchalantly while taking out a book that he brought with him. It took a minute for me to process what he had just said and also to come up with the following brilliant response…

"EW NO!" we shouted at the same time. Then the death glares came from both of us and I think Naruto could sense the fireballs I was mentally throwing at his groin.

"Maybe she should stay with me…" Naruto said innocently.

"Naw, it would be good for Sasuke to have someone to talk," Kakashi said as he didn't even bother to look away from his book.

"What is he anti-social or something?" I asked giving him a questioning look.

"I'M NOT ANTI-SOCAIL!" Sasuke shouted as he gritted his teeth together in a pissed off manner. It looked like he counted down to ten to calm himself down and now he was making that "hn" noise again.

"Yeah, that little display doesn't show any sign of seclusion," I said sarcastically.

"Well, before you go to stay with Sasuke, you should get some clothes to last you a while," Kakashi stated still glued to his book._ I wonder what it's about… most be a good story line…_

"Yeah, ummm, I don't have any money," I said as I looked at my pockets. _Could've sworn I had money on me before… maybe I was just imagining it._

" Don't worry, it's on me. Sakura will come with you to help out," he said as he handed over some money to the now even MORE energetic Sakura.

"Won't this be fun!" Sakura shouted as she drug me out of the room and to the streets while I was leaving behind claw marks in the ground in attempts to stop her from moving forward.

"Yay?" I stated in an uninterested tone. _This can't be good…_


	4. shoes

**This is my Life, I Think…. Part 4**

Yeah, clothes shopping…. Didn't like it with my mom and I don't like it with Sakura. She tried making me wear a matching outfit with her but I told her "FUCK NO!"— But as politely as I could. Heh. After what felt like hours of me declining pink clothing suggestions, I finally got a white tank top, comfy jeans, a blue sweatshirt, black pajama bottoms, and a grey long sleeved shirt. Sakura said I should've gotten some more clothes but I was tired after picking out that, let alone more. There was something I had wanted to ask her but I thought it would be rude— wait, since when did I care about being rude?

"Hey, Sakura," I started, "Can I ask you something?"

"SURE!" she said still pepped up from shopping. She was helping me get to Sasuke's house so I could get settled in, if you were curious.

"Well, uhmmmm," I stammered as I looked to my feet, "Is that your natural hair color?" Frightened by the reaction I'd get, I turned away as if getting ready to run.

"Yup!" she exclaimed with a smile. _I guess that's a prep thing… Or she could be lying, I mean, pink hair!!! Come on! How is that natural!?_ I continued my thought process in silence for the next five minutes… I don't think you want to hear it so let's fast forward!

"Hey, Asta… Can I ask you something? Something, important?" Sakura asked. She was no longer preppy but more sullen and serious. It was a nice change but it frightened me.

"No, I will not wear matching outfits with you," I said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. I realized the seriousness and tried another attempt. "Oh…. ummmmm, what is it? Did I do something wrong or do you think I should know something?" I asked. She looked up to me and I could see a single tear in her eye.

"Do you like Sasuke? I mean, really love him." She asked.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHERE DID THIS COME FROM!?" I exclaimed as I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I just wanted you to know that Sasuke is mine… I love him," she stated. _Wow, awwkkwwaarrdd… Well, might as well make it worse!_

"Ok, no prob, but why ask me this?" I said continuing to walk the path to Sasuke's.

"I-I just wanted you to know that he will be mine," she stated defensively. I stopped once again.

"Wait, he 'will' be yours… if you love him, shouldn't he love you back?" I asked making air quotes around the word 'will'.

"Oh, he loves me, he just doesn't know it yet!" she said now back to her preppy self. I did a slight anime fall. "Come on! The faster we move the faster I get to see Sasuke!" She exclaimed as she grabbed my hand and quickened my pace by like twenty mph, leaving a thick trail of dust behind us.

"Yay?" I mumbled as I tried to keep up with her.

By the time we made it to Sasuke's we were out of breath and I was lying on the ground while she was leaning on the wall by the door.

"W-we…. made it with…." She gasped for air, "Time to spare."

"Can we take a second for a breather before ya barge in?" I pleaded as I gave her the puppy-dog pout.

"F-fine…" She said now depressed. We continued to sit in silence for a couple of minutes. Okay it wasn't very silent because we were breathing heavily.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke asked as he opened the door, "I can hear you guys from inside."

"Oh, Sasuke!" She exclaimed as she jumped up and down while pulling my butt off the ground.

"I really wished I hadn't opened the door," he stated in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, well I don't like it either but I'm dealing with it! Are you scared of me or something?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"N-no! Just come in already," He said quickly as he gestured towards the door. Sakura went in first, then me. I noticed that he didn't come in right away so I snuck up behind him and….

"BOO!" I exclaimed. His reaction was PRICELESS! First, he jumped in the air and turned around quickly to see me with a haunting smile planted on my face. Then, he screamed like a girl. _Man, I wish I had my camera…. It seems I never have my camera when I want it!_ "So… Your not afraid of me?"

"NO! I was just… just… frightened by the sight of your face," he stated attempting to be rude, but I could see through it.

"Yeah, ok," I said sarcastically as I headed into the house (I don't really know what they live in and stuff so just go with me, ok?). I dumped my crap on the couch and plopped down next to it as Sakura continued her preppy girl dance, which is jumping up and down in excitement. He walked in still a little shaken, which made me laugh, but he seemed upset that I got comfortable so quickly. "So where am I sleeping at?"

"The couch," he stated blankly.

"That's no way to treat a guest." I pouted to see what he would do.

"It is when the guest is you!"

"Ouch, that one hurt… my heart will never mend from that deep wound you have bluntly placed into my back."

"Excuse me?" He said with a questioning look. _I love how that works! Okay, now time to suck him in!_

"Of course what do suspect when trapped in a unfamiliar land… no one by your side… no one who cares. It would make most sense that I'd be cast away with this gapping wound in my chest!" I exclaimed dramatically, putting those high school acting classes to work.

"Do you want me to bring out some blankets for you or something?" he asked now slowly bending to my will. _Ha-ha! Almost there!_

"What good will that do when all I feel is this death-like coldness that contracts further and further within my soul since this proves that there is no kindness, no charity in this world!" I cried out while letting a single tear fall down my tan cheek, trying to over play my hand as well as I could.

"I'm sorry? Do you want to sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch?" he asked now completely fallen for my trick. _HA HA HA HA!!!! It worked!!!!! Thank you! Thank you!!!!_ I got up from the couch and bowed as I took my imaginary bouquet of flowers. Sasuke sweatdropped while Sakura looked a mixture of confusion and hate for the fact I got Sasuke to do what I want. "Forget it!" he exclaimed as he went into the other room. I couldn't hold it back any longer so I busted out in laughter and held onto the couch for support.

"H-how did you do that?" Sakura asked now a little shocked. I didn't know there could be so much emotion coming from one action… Oh well.

"Well, I like to act! I even took some courses in high school! It helps me in everyday life!" I stated happily as I smiled till it felt like my teeth were going to fall off. Sakura began to ask something but was interrupted by Sasuke coming in and throwing a few blankets and a pillow at me. "Thanks?" I said.

"Yeah, whatever. Sakura mind going home so we can get some rest, it's getting late." He rudely stated as he opened the front door. She looked so sad to leave.

"Hey, Sakura! Thanks for helping me out! Maybe you could come over tomorrow!" I exclaimed in a preppy tone as to mock her slightly though she didn't seem to notice. I knew Sasuke didn't like Sakura and it bothered him when she was near, so why not go ahead and invite her over so he could be tormented for a while? I certainly liked that plan. Sasuke looked over at me and glared. On the other hand Sakura jumped for joy then hugged me till I turned blue.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed as she bolted for the door to get ready for tomorrow.

"You suck," Sasuke said now that she was out of the house.

"Yeah, I know you do…. But you should let Naruto know that your doing that to him cause you never know when he might wake up in the middle of your 'play time'," I stated as I nonchalantly searched for the bathroom to get changed. _Five…Four…Three… Two…_

"Wait, are you saying? … I'M NOT GAY!!!!!!!!" he stated angrily as he chased me around the house. When I found the bathroom, I shut the door in his face.

BANG! THUD! At that moment he was knocked out for the next five minutes and by then I was already dressed for bed. By the time he woke up, he was tired and didn't feel like beating me up, which he couldn't cause I rock! … Ok, not even close… Anyway, I went to put my clothes in the bag I had everything in, when I heard a small thud. I looked down to see that the noise was produced by a small silver and shiny device with headphones wrapped around it. I squealed when I realized what it was.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!" I exclaimed loudly as I grabbed and hugged my ipod that I thought I had lost earlier while jumping up and down. Sasuke came running in, still in his regular clothes.

"What happened!?" he asked. It was then I realized he was holding a weapon that looked like a knife or dagger. The weapon glistened slightly in the dimly lit room causing me to shiver. _God, I hate knives… they can do too much damage…_

"IfoundmyIpodWhydoyouhavethatweapon?" I mumbled out quickly while taking a slight step away from him; I felt slightly more and more nervous staring at it.

"Hn, whatever. I'm going back to bed," he stated emotionlessly as he walked out of the room. I went to the bed and tried to sleep. It took me about an hour before my old memories had finally creeped out of my mind.

xXx

I was in the forest again only the fire had dwindled and it was just me and the cloaked figure closing in on me slowly. There was a difference in this dream though. I was actually able to move, so with that thought, I ran deeper into the forest passing identical charred black trees till I was meant with a large boulder cutting off any means of escape. While desperately trying to grip the large stone and try to climb over it, I heard footsteps coming in from behind me causing my heart to pound faster.

"Don't you wanna play?" A girl from behind me asked. I slowly turned around to find it was Rebecca, only she had changed slightly in appearance. Her eyes were no longer a chocolate brown, but now crimson red. Her shit brown hair was now caked in blood at the top of her scalp. The intense look of murder now wielded onto her face scared me to the bone. I tried backing away from her but ended up backing into the same rock I tried to get past. She began laughing as she pulled out the same weapon as Sasuke had.

"What happened to you?" I asked as the revolting feeling had come back to me now that I was staring at the business end of a knife-like object.

"I should ask you the same, but since I want this to go fast I'll just end it here," she stated simply as she lifted her weapon and cackled evilly, about to come at me with all her force.

DING DONG.

"Not again!" she exclaimed angrily as she sprinted deeper into the woods.

DING DONG.

xXx

I woke up on the floor covered in sweat with a sick feeling in my stomach.

DING DONG.

"So it was another dream," I stated calmly as the doorbell rang again, " I'LL FUCKING BE RIGHT THERE!"

I started running towards the door when I tripped over something and fell into the door.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" I said to myself as I looked for the culprit. It turned out to be my shoes. " SO YOU'RE THE ONE! WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU, YA FUCKING SHOES. WHO NEED SHOES ANYWAY!!!!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs while pointing accusingly to the nonexistent objects.

"Hello?" said a mysterious voice at the other side of the door as it interrupted me from throwing the snotty pairs of shoes across the room. I dropped the guilty objects and went to answer the door.


	5. ugh

**This is my Life, I Think… Part 5**

I opened the door to find a boy, again near my age, with a red strip going down each cheek. _Wow this kid is hott!! Maybe there are more guys like this!!!_

"Ummm… hello?" I said, not sure what to say. He just stood there in silence for the next two minutes. "Hi, um, good morning?"

BARK! _What the hell!? Where'd that come from!?_ As I looked down, I discovered the culprit was a little white puppy.

"Oh, sorry! My name is Kiba and my friend here is Akamaru! We thought we'd pay a visit to you since your new here!" the boy, known as Kiba, said or should I say exclaimed.

"Ummm, hi. My name's Asta! Nice to meet you and Akamaru" I said, trying to be as friendly as possible.

"I was curious if you wouldn't mind if we showed you around the village since I know Sasuke probably wouldn't have," he said as he pick up Akamaru and put him on his head. I giggled a bit cause I thought it was weird to put a poor little puppy on your head. _People in this village are extremely weird… Oh well, I think I'll fit in perfectly if that's the case._ "I'm guessing you're not a morning person."

"Huh?" I asked as I realized that I was still in my pj's and my hair was a mess do to my dream, ok more like nightmare. "OH! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" I exclaimed as I ran to get my clothes and headed to the bathroom. As I got out of the bathroom now in my lazy clothes and newly brushed hair, I left a note for Sasuke to let him know that I was with Kiba at the moment. The note said:

_Hey Sasuke! I know you could care less but I'll be out today with Kiba. Have fun entertaining __Sakura__ when she comes by. I'm guessing your out somewhere because you would have definitely woken up by the noise I've caused!_

_-Asta_

I quickly left the note on the counter and rushed back to the door.

"I think your forgetting something," Kiba stated as he pointed down to my feet. He was right, I forgot my shoes. As I entered the house once again, I saw the cocky pair staring me in the face mockingly. I started growling as I took the pair and put them on

"I still hate you fucking shoes, but now your punished because you're on my feet which means a lot of walking," I explained to the nonliving objects on my feet and raced back to the door. "Ok, now I'm ready!"

"Ok! Wanna get something to eat first?" he asked. As I was going to reply, my stomach answered for me. "Ok, first stop for ramen!"

While we walked to that ramen store, we saw a boy with bushy eye brows and black hair in one of those bowl cuts like the Beatles had. _WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE, THE YELLOW SUBMARINE!!!! _At this point is when I exactly bumped into him and fell on the ground.

"OH I'M SOOOO SORRY!!! YOU MUST BE THE NEW BOUND OF YOUTH EVERYONE IS TALKING ABOUT!!!" the Beatle dude exclaimed as he helped me up. _Bound of youth??? That's just a little too weird for me._ He then bowed and introduced himself, "I'm Rock Lee! Nice to meet you!"

"Oh, umm, the name's Asta. Nice to meet you to," I said.

"So what are you two doing out here?"

"Oh, I'm showing Asta around," Kiba explained

"May I come along to join you two?" asked Lee.

"Sure, Ringo!" I exclaimed as Lee gave me a confused look, "I mean, Lee."


	6. Dreaming

**This is my Life, I Think… Part 6**

I continued to follow the two boys…. ok my focus was on Kiba more then Lee…. But I was having a good time. They showed me everything they could, like where the girl in charge lives and they told me about the Hokages before her. When I asked them about what a Hokage was they looked so shocked but I'm glad the tour was over. It took so long and I'm not the athletic type so, I'm not good with long distances and stuff.

"It's getting kinda late… guess we should end the tour here," I said slightly out of breathe. They both looked to me and nodded… guess they could see the sweat on my forehead or something.

"Ok, do you need help getting home?" Lee asked me.

"Duh!" I said, ok more likely exclaimed as Lee looked at me a little shocked.

"Well, we'll come with you," Kiba said as he picked up the tiny little pup, once again for like the fiftieth time, but I still chuckled at this.

We went on the path to Sasuke's in silence so I'm guessing I should fast forward it a bit. Ok, so after I'm guessing ten minutes we made it to his house. Boy, my feet were aching.

"Thanks guys!" I exclaimed gratefully. They both smiled and nodded.

"No prob. If you wanna another tour or something just let me know," Kiba stated as his little puppy barked in happiness.

"Your welcome! Good Night!" Rock Lee exclaimed as they both turned and started to walk home. _Wait, it's night all ready!!!_ I looked around quickly to notice the dark night sky that blanketed the place. I would have contemplated with my thoughts some more but my feet were yelling at me to go into the house. I knocked on the door, no response. I knocked on it again, no response. I was getting more pissed as I knocked harder and harder on the door. _I really wish he gave me the keys to the place so this would be easier!_

"YO! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!!!" I shouted as I now pounded on the door. There was still no answer. I growled slightly as I stood there thinking about what to do. I could hear my feet threatening me to sit down but I kinda had to get into the house in order to do that. _Great! Now he's probably ignoring me for leaving him with Sakura…. GAH!!!!! Now how am I going to get in!!! Maybe there's another entrance!_ With that thought I began to turn around, when I suddenly bumped into something solid. I fell to the ground and knock my head into the wall or door. Well, whatever it was, it knocked me out.

---------------------------------------------

I looked around to find myself in the dead-like forest at a dead end. It all seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I walked forward and heard the crunch of dead leaves beneath my feet. I looked down to see a dagger of some sort. _Holy shit!!! I remember!!! Rebecca was here!!! OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! SHE WAS TRYING TO KILL ME!!! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!!!!!? _Looking around quickly, I could see I was alone. Panic still rose within me, as I started to jog slightly forward to find my way out. After a few minutes of what seemed like endless walking, I heard another set of footsteps behind me and my heart sank into my stomach. Turning slowly, I saw Rebecca from the distance even more different then before. Not only had her outfit had now became black it was covered in blood stains/holes and her hair became a solid tint of red mixed with light brown with this dry substance of blood all over her face. She moved forward towards me. I tried backing away but as before in my first sight of this weird forest, my feet were frozen in position.

"Awww! What's wrong? I thought you would be glad to see me! You know, I am your best friend," she stated cheerfully with a huge grin across her face. It sickened me deeply. This girl was not Rebecca, not my friend. The bloody girl looked at me waiting for a response but all I could do was shake my head.

" Now I'm hurt! Oh well, might as well get rid of you now!" she said happily as she pulled out another dagger. I scanned the ground for something to repel her but all I saw were sticks. She pulled up the dagger smiling sickly at me as she ran towards me at full force. Just as quickly as she was, I managed to dodge the attack by moving to my side. Ok I didn't completely dodge the attack because a cut was formed on my cheek now. She sighed slightly as she once again ran towards me. This time I was able to move, so I grab a near by stick. I tried to recounter her attack but I couldn't move fast enough for she had cut my arm slightly. I tried to ignore it but it hurt badly. _Wait, since when did marks and cuts hurt in dreams…._ I panicked again, tears rolling down my face, as I feared for my life. This little break down I was having was amusing to Rebecca for the fact she laughed. It wasn't like when we were back home and we'd laugh together about getting hit with a soccer ball to the groin, no, this was different, more evil.

"ASTA!! WAKE UP!!!!" screamed a mysterious voice that seemed oddly familiar.

"ENOUGH INTERRUPTIONS!!!!! DIE BITCH!!!" Rebecca screamed as she forced the blade down at me.

------------------------------------------

"ASTA!!! WAKE UP!!!" the voice screamed again. I opened my eyes to find it was Sasuke shaking me awake. Apparently, I was on the couch, inside the house. He looked worried as I began to rub my eyes. There was a wet substance on my hands now. As I looked to my hands, I saw blood. _HOLY FUCK!!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!!? _With that thought I ran to the bathroom, practically knocking Sasuke over. I opened the door to the bathroom and raced to the mirror, only to see a tear stained face, with a cut running down the side of it. I reached up to touch it, only causing me pain. I looked to my arm to see that it too was bleeding badly. Sasuke came in as I was examining myself. Tears started to fall off my face and onto my shirt. _I have to figure out why this is happening or I'm dead!_

"How did I get these cuts?" I asked Sasuke as he stood in horror at the bathroom entrance.

" I don't know. When I walked up to you outside the house, you bumped into me and knocked yourself out. I brought you inside and set you down. You started to cry in your sleep so when I went to try and wake you up cuts started to appear on you. I started shaking you, just to get you awake," He explained as he exited the room, leaving me alone. _OH MY GOD! So whatever damage is caused to me in my dreams happens to me in the actual world… but wait, my first dream was with my mom and…_ I started crying. Leaning my body against the wall of the bathroom, I slowly sank to the floor. My mother, the only person who loved me more then anyone else in the world, was probably dead.

"Here," he said handing me a medicine kit, "What exactly was your dream about?"

I looked down at the kit in my hands, remembering everything that happened. Crying once again. He just stood there letting me cry out all of what was left. I decided to tell him all of it from the first one to the most previous, after I took a deep breathe. He just listened, not interrupting at all. Once I was finished, he looked at me and helped me up from the ground.

"Come on. We have training in an hour," he stated as he left me alone in the room, once again. I opened the kit and quickly and quietly tried to fix myself up. It didn't take me long, only a band-aid across the face and an ace bandage around the arm. I felt like shit and probably looked like it to. Grabbing my training clothes, I headed to the bathroom and got changed. When I got out of the bathroom, we headed out of the house to the training grounds, or whatever they're called. I wanted to get stronger and be able to protect myself. This would be the only way.


	7. what the fuck is going on?

**This is My Life, I Think…. Part 7**

Walking to the training grounds seemed to take forever. I was filled with sadness and ready to break down at any moment. Boy, you don't know how badly I wanted to listen to my ipod. Whenever I'd get sad, I listened to music to relax me. Guess that won't happen soon. I started to release that I'd probably have to get a lot stronger to deal with Rebecca in my dreams. All this was making my stomach twist and turn. I looked over to Sasuke to see his blank expression; I figured that he was probably in deep thought about the next guy he was going to bang or something like that.

"Are we there yet?" I asked as I noticed my voice was shaking. He looked over to me and didn't say a thing. _Why isn't he speaking?? Was it something I did?? Maybe he's just concerned… Well whatever it is, I hope he's ---- _Before I could finish my thought, I was knocked down by a solid object. I groaned slightly as I saw a great blur of orange on top of me. _I'm __REALLY__ not in the mood for this…._ "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I exclaimed as Naruto got up off of me and started to blush. This confused me but it soon hit me that he was **ON TOP OF ME.** You think my pervert mind would have noticed this sooner. He looked to me concerned.

"How did you get those cuts?" he asked as he point to my cheek. It hit me once again of everything that happened and my eyes begin to tear up. I held my tears back as best as I could but one single tear fell down the side of my cheek. _Damn…._ I looked to the ground as I felt a finger graze my face to where the tear was recently located and wipe it off. I started to look up to see Naruto and I started to blush slightly by his out-of-character-not-acting-like-a-cracked-out-pervness. Tears still streamed down my face as images of what happened ran across my mind.

"Something's happening to her in her dreams," Sasuke stated blankly as he interrupted whatever was going on between Naruto and I. Naruto looked confused as Sasuke explained the whole event. I cried softly with my arms wrapped around my knees. Soon I felt the warmth of someone's arm wrapped across my shoulders as I looked up I saw Sakura. When Sasuke finished there was a moment of silence as everyone looked to me, I was slightly scarred by this but I wiped the tears off my face and stood up. My legs were numb at first but I soon regained balance.

"So this all happened in your dreams?" Naruto asked as I nodded, "but that doesn't make any sense…."

"It's obvious that this person harming her has the ability to access her dreams where she can torture her into insanity," said a masculine voice from behind. I turned to see Kakashi no longer with a book in his hands. "Sorry I'm late I got caught up with some work. Let's get to training. Asta, will work on you first." I was having a mini panic attack at the thought of me fighting, I mean I could hit and all but with the talk of chalkra and all this shit going on around me how the fuck was I suppose to concentrate on fighting.

Hi! This is an author note or whatever you call it. Sorry for taking so long with writing this. I haven't gotten to much time on the computer so I apologize. I'm also sorry for the shortness and OOCnes of characters. Please forgive me on that. Also, I have no clue how they train so if someone could tell me I'd appreciate it! Thanks for reading!


	8. WOAH MAN, WOAH

**A/N:** Hey, so yeah, I haven't done anything with this story for a year since I didn't have any ideas or time, but yesterday I got online and reread this story and automatically wanted to improve it. Although I didn't know how to revise this, I figured I'd continue it and hope for the best. Some of the characters might be a _bit_ OCC but I reeaaallllllllyyyyy don't care since I haven't seen the show in a couple months or so. I hope you all enjoy it and such. Review if you liked it… Please, no flames… I'm just trying my best and don't feel like having any increased negative thoughts on how I write.

**This is my Life, I Think… Part 8**

Training was quite interesting since Kakashi had took the time to explain the inner workings of chakara even though I only understood the bare minimum. I also got some ideas to improve my speed and hand-to-hand combat skills, which I'm guessing will help me in my dreams. Oddly enough the whole time during my training I felt this energy surge underneath my skin like something wanted to rip out from inside me. Odd? Yes. But did I mention it to anyone? No. Thankfully Training didn't last to long so Kakashi let me go and told me he'd have someone watch over me while I slept so they could wake me up if they sensed trouble so I finally was dismissed.

I walked alone through the town thinking of the events in the past few days and… _those dreams._ Sure, in my mind, I pretended that there wasn't the large possibility that my mother had been killed and that Rebecca wasn't trying to kill me, but in the back of my mind I knew the truth and… I knew it was my fault. If I hadn't snapped at my mother… If I hadn't made that stupid wish… None of this would have happened. What would happen when I finally returned home? Would I be an orphan then? Yes, both my parents were dead… While shaking my head to clear my mind, I took on a new train of thought involving my family's past. To be honest, it wasn't all that happy. My dad was an alcoholic… not the happy kind either. He was more of the kind that could be happy but if you said the wrong thing… bad. This thought caused me to flinch as I gripped middle of my stomach where I had gotten a large, long scar from one of my father's broken beer bottles. On those occasional times when he was sober, he was very sarcastic and always put me down… but I would always retaliate with the same amount of sarcasm… Maybe I was that way because I thought that was how you show love to others…_ God, I'm so messed up…_ Anyway, he died last year when a drunken idiot stabbed him in the chest with a pocketknife, in the middle of a bar. Of course, I was sad but I couldn't help thinking that it was his own damn fault. My mom... she didn't take it well and started eating a bit less, and skipping meals here and there. _Did she really love him so much that she'd want to give up on life like that… not even when I cared about her so much. _She always acted like nothing was wrong, and I did the same in return, thinking it'd be best not to mention it. _God, I really need my Ipod…_ With that thought in mind, I reached Sasuke's house and (now that I had a key) went in to grab my lovely sanity saver that I hid in the shopping bag that I stored my clothes in. Music and singing always made me feel better since I'd forget my problems and focused on the meaning of the songs. I turned it on and blasted the volume while putting the earplugs on. Once finding the song that could successfully get out any thoughts of depression and anger, I clicked it and started singing along.

"You felt the coldness in my eyes and something I'm not revealing. Though you get used to my disguise, you can't shake this awful feeling," I sang while gripping the counter of the kitchenette as that feeling I had while I was training began to come back in a much stronger manner, "It's the me that I let you know and I'll never show; I have my reasons. I hate to say that I told you so, but I told you so!" Anger and disgust coursed through my veins as I completely lost myself in the song when the chorus played while that energy from before seemed to release from my body. "There's blood on my hands like the blood in you. Some things can't be treated so don't make me, don't make me be myself around you!" my voice rang out in hatred as I punched the nearest wall with slight force and kept my head down looking at the floor. "Straight from my eyes it's barely me beautifully so disfigured. This other side that you can't see just praying you won't remember," I sang lightly and airy giving my voice a haunting tone when I noticed the noises of struggle in the background that I knew didn't come from my Ipod. While pausing the song, I turned and saw Sasuke leaning up against the wall out of breath with a shocked expression and a few minor cuts covering his face. I also noticed that that energy that danced beneath my skin had quickly come back with less force then when I was training and singing, but still made it's presence known causing me to wince slightly. "What's wrong with you, mister cockatoo?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Do you not realize what just happened?" Sasuke asked with a slight growl of frustration.

"What just happened? Someone shove a dildo up you ass… although I doubt that'd make you so grouchy…" I stated sarcastically while getting caught up with this odd mental image of Sasuke, shirtless, with this look of pleasure on his face and lust in his eyes… _that's kinda hot… WAIT! EW NO!!!! STOP MIND!!! OH LORD ALMIGHTY PLEASE ERASE MY MIND!!_

"NO! What I'm talking about was that the minute I came into this room a black aura began to surround you as you were was singing and then it began to take shape and attack me. I'm glad you stopped making all that noise otherwise I don't know what would have happened…" He stated in a rushed tone followed by that familiar "hn" noise.

"Hey! It's not noise. It's music. Douc—"

"Shut up. We got to talk to Kakashi about this," He stated in a monotone voice as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room with so much force that I thought I was going to lose my arm. He started running with me still attached and slowing him down. "You're so useless…" He said quietly as he slowed to a stop. I was about to retort when I was suddenly lifted into the air and was being held bridal style by Sasuke. Heat began to reach my cheeks as screamed slightly at the suddenness. He ran off at an amazingly fast pace causing me to hide my face into his chest which made me feel completely stupid since I could sense him smirking at me. The wind blew my long black hair in every direction, and I felt my bright grey eyes water slightly by the impact of the wind. "You can let go of me now…" I heard Sasuke say in a cocky tone. I released my grip from him only to see that we stopped moving and that he was still holding my in his arms with this huge annoying little smile of his.

"You can put me down now, asshole!"

"Well, if you say so," and with that he dropped me. I quickly got up from the ground and wiped off the dirt while thinking up an insult only to find I didn't have anything in mind.

"I really hate you," I stated plainly only to hear that little fucking annoying "hn" sound.

"So living together is really working out well for you two," Kakashi stated from behind me.

"WOAH! HOW LONG WERE YOU THERE?" I shouted at him.

"What was it you wanted, Sasuke?" he stated, completely ignoring me and reading from the book he had in his hand.


	9. Why are you caring?

**A/N: **Hey to the few amount of people who hopefully enjoy this story! I've got some ideas of where this is going and am prreettttyy stoked, but I was curious if someone could explain jutsu and crap like that to me because I forgot how that stuff works and I no longer know what channel that show is on. Wow, that sounded lame for an author's note… Oh, and let's say they're all like 16/17 or something cause that makes me feel better about Asta's personality, attitude, and the fowl language used. Yeah, I know Sasuke left the village at like age 15 or something but let's pretend he either never went or returned and bettered himself… please? Anyway, keep reviewing, reading, and enjoying!

**This is my life, I think… part 9**

Sasuke had explained to Kakashi in detail of how vivid swirls of black energy had formed around me while I had sang and that the minute I punched the wall those swirls had formed into odd looking creatures that began to attack him, but disappeared the minute I stopped. I added in the fact of the odd sensation of energy I had been feeling recently, and Kakashi had just listened to it all in silence while looking to his book occasionally.

"I'm not quite sure I understand what's happening to you but I'll tell the Hokage about this to see what she thinks. In the meantime, I'd like you to demonstrate this to me," He stated simply while putting away his book. I stood there for a minute, trying to think of how all that had happened, but then I remember that release of anger and feelings I had bottled up… _Maybe that's how those powers work…_ Quickly scrolling through my Ipod, I found the one of my favorite songs and blasted up the volume.

"Let me up! Let me out! I am suffocating! I can't live without this all behind me. Is this almost over now? The longest night's my darkest hour where you will find me pale, lost, and dying from the truth," I sang out, feeling every word I sang and I kept my eyes focused on the black swirls that now floated around my body. It felt as if this energy was pushing up from underneath my skin as I got more and more into the song. "You left me at the altar, my heart in my hand. I am tired and broken! Haunted by memories of the life you've stolen. I am tired and broken," I continued as the black swirls started forming into what looked like three transparent silhouettes of a more viscous version of wolves – claws sharper, black fur completely thrown in different directions, yellow, beady eyes, rows of sharp jagged teeth, drool pouring out of it's mouth like a very nasty and sticky waterfall. I stopped singing since these creatures shoved slight fear through my veins as I realized the danger in this if I went any further. The beasts morphed back into those black swirls and quickly flowed into my fingertips as that creepy feeling fully returned to me. Kakashi stood their, staring in amazement and in silence along with Sasuke.

"Well, this is intriguing. I'll let the Hokage know and maybe she can find an explanation for this," and with that, he disappeared in a big cloud of smoke, leaving Sasuke and I alone in silence with the sun setting in the distance.

"Come on, let's go and get some sleep," he stated as he began to pick me up again only to have me push him away and begin walking in the direction of "home". I didn't want to go soaring into the wind again with him – it was rather uncomfortable. Plus, the mention of sleep made the new bloodied Rebecca flash to my mind along with the thousands of questions that came with the image. _Why was she doing this to me? Wasn't she supposed to be my friend? _The sad thing about that thought was that she used to be my only close friend and even though I didn't tell her about my problems or anything personal, she had given me the companionship I needed or at least she use to. _I'm completely alone now, aren't I?_ "What are you thinking?" asked Sasuke as he eyed me strangely while walking beside me. I mirrored his facial expression.

"Why are you caring?" I asked harshly in hopes to avoid his question. He looked at me with a confused look as if he was curious to the answer to that question also.

"I-I'm not. I figured I'd just ask to start a conversation with you, ok!?" he stated defensively as a blush crept onto his face, which I decided to ignore.

"Whatever you say," I mumbled as I yawned slightly. I twitched at the idea of sleeping and… dreaming even though my body was worn out from today's events. _Wow, and to think I used to be the kid who enjoyed sleep and now I fear it with every fiber of my being. To think, I've always wanted to go far from home and now that I am, I want to go back… but what do I have to go back to if everything that made me who I am today is gone? Well, I guess this is my life now, I think… _The rest of the walk was engulfed in silence as we finally reached the house only to see Naruto waiting at the door.

"What are you doing here, dobe?" Sasuke asked rudely as he pushed his way around him and to the door.

"I'm here because sensei wanted me to watch over Asta for the night," he stated happily as he bounced into the house with me following in from behind. They started to argue over some stupid thing and to be honest, I wasn't really paying attention so I quickly grabbed my pajamas and sneaked to the bathroom without the bickering couple noticing my absence. I started to undress when I heard shouting and the loud thumping of feet. Next thing I know, the bathroom door came swinging open with me only in my black undergarments and Naruto, who was originally screaming my name when he kicked the door open, was standing there with his eyes as wide as dinner plates and his lips twitching into a smile.

"Dobe, did you find h—" he too stopped in his tracks when he saw me twitching and fuming in anger with only my bra and panties on. Slowly, he backed away with his checks turning a bright tomato red while trying to keep his "cool" composure in tack. _Why is Naruto still fucking staring!? _Now, I had many ideas of pain to put Naruto through as he slowly took a step back from me, but then one brilliant idea popped into mind. I slowly sauntered over to him, pushing him slightly against the wall and pressing my body against his.

"Where do you think your going, big boy?" I whispered as seductively as I could manage while tracing his jaw line with my index finger. He began to stammer and I heard Sasuke mumble incoherent sentences that sounded like rants filled with anger and disbelief. Then Naruto began to lean forward, as I took this as my chance to take one step away and punch him in the gut all in one fluid motion. "Next time knock before you enter a bathroom, please," I stated triumphantly as I strutted back to the bathroom to hear Sasuke mumble something like "I knew she couldn't have any interest in that dobe!"

"I'm so sorry!" Naruto wailed as he got on the floor and hugged my knees now that I was fully dressed and out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah! Apology excepted," I muttered as he jumped up and gave me a huge hug. Once he released me, I hopped onto the couch and Naruto took the small chair next to it. I wasn't tired at all now as I stared blankly at the ceiling in silence.

"How did you get that scar on you stomach?" Naruto asked as he broke the silence in the room. _Aw crap, he saw? Well, duh, of course he probably did… _

"Why do you care?" I asked in hopes he'd have the same reaction, as Sasuke and then we'd be able to dance away from the topic.

"Because I'm your friend!" he exclaimed, "BELIEVE IT!"

"So seeing me half naked officially makes us friends?" I asked sarcastically in attempts to distract him.

"N-no! Because I care about you!" he explained quickly, "Now you wanna tell me about that scar or what?" I thought about it. On one hand, it would be nice to talk to someone about everything that happened, but on the other hand, what if he used this information against me?

"Well… there's not much to say about it," I stated calmly hoping to leave it at that.

"Well, who did it to you?" he asked being persistent.

"My dad, ok! He sliced at my stomach with a broken beer bottle one night after coming home from the bar! There, I said it! And don't tell anyone about it!" I raged at him slightly having lost my temper and the black swirls had started twirling around lightly so I quickly took a deep breath to calm down.

"Oh," was all he could say in response.

"Can you guys go to bed already? I'm trying to sleep!" Sasuke exclaimed from behind the couch I was lying on._ I wonder how long he was there… hope he didn't hear anything…_

"Don't worry, sleeping beauty. We'll keep it quiet so you can have dreams of fucking some guy up the ass. It's ok – we support your decision and hope you'll find your true love one day and find a place that allows same sex marriage so you can wear that wedding dress you always wanted and parade down the aisle in happiness and bliss," I said quickly as I rolled to my side and pretended to fall asleep.

"HAHA! SHE GOT YOU, TEME!" I heard Naruto yell at Sasuke.

"Will you be quiet, dobe? And I'm not gay!" he whispered harshly as I could hear is retreating footsteps.


	10. the mole people are out to get you

**A/N:** Hello there. So yeah, I feel like crap and my mom is driving me insane, but I still want to get another chapter out anyway. Please review… it'll put me in a good, creative mood! ... maybe… still contemplating on that. ANYWAY, I know where I'm going with this now and I think I know how to revise this bitch, which I will do after I am done hosting a summer party… I don't like to host things… sooo yeah, … ONWARD… please?

**This is my life, I think… part 10 (this is part 10, right? I don't really feel like making sure -.-')**

The minute Sasuke left the room, I popped up into a sitting position like a jack-in-the-box. It's funny, though. My body felt tired but my mind was wide-awake with fear.

"So what's your home life like?" Naruto, who I completely forgot was in the room, asked in attempts to starting conversation. The gears in my mind where whirling around as I attempted to think of how to go about this conversation.

"Uhh… it's good?" I stated unconvincingly as my mind ran over the fact that earlier he told me he was his friend… _did he really mean it? _"So if we're friends, I'd be able to confide in you, complain to you, or talk to you _basically_ about most things, right?" I asked as my mind was screaming something like: _WHAT THE FUCK? NONE OF THAT SHIT IS HIS BUSINESS AND HE WON'T GIVE A FUCK SO WHY TRY? _

"Of course," he stated in a chipper tone. It was then that I took a deep, painful sigh and told him tales of my life in the past year or so involving my dad's death, my mothers strange behavior shortly after, and Rebecca's ever-changing mood. Oddly enough, talking it out made me feel light as air; as if a very cliché weight was lifted off of my very cliché shoulders… _maybe I should have done that sooner_…_ idiot— Great, now I'm calling myself an idiot in my own thought process. _"Wow," Naruto said in an uncharacteristically quiet manner.

"Yeah, whatever. It's not a big deal so don't treat me differently now, kay?" I announced as I laid back down, closed my eyes, and slowed my breathing down to make it look like I feel asleep. Shortly after, I heard light snoring coming from a nearby source in a bright orange jacket. While chuckling slightly, I took my blanket and draped it over him. I wanted to at least try to sleep so I shut my eyes tightly and ignored the images of those dark creatures I had created earlier playing in my mind's eye.

I couldn't sleep. I spent about two to three hours staring at the ceiling thinking about how things got to be the way they are now. I knew my dad started drinking because when his mother, who lived with us and we spent so much time caring for her in her darkest hour, died, he couldn't take the pain. I knew it was for the same when my mother started to wither away. Rebecca was still a mystery to me. I couldn't think of anything I had done to make her do this to me, but how did she? _Maybe she was never my friend to begin with… _It was at that point that I knew I couldn't take being inside any longer. While getting changed into my sweatshirt and jeans, I grabbed an apple to nibble on and scribbled a note reading:

_Naruto,_

_Hey… hmmm, how do I put this lightly? You kinda __**SUCK**__ at "guarding" someone. Yes, you fricking fell asleep. Anyway, I just went out for a walk since I couldn't sleep. Don't wait up._

_Your…… friend, _

_ Asta_

After quietly searching the kitchenette for a pin and only walking into one wall in the process, I stuck the note to his orange jacket and leapt out the door.

Even though Kiba and Lee had given me a tour of the town only a day or so ago, I still had no clue of where I was going. While lazily stumbling over the occasional rock/gravel, I came across a very peaceful, grassy area with a single Sakura tree towards what looked like the beginnings of a forest. I jogged slowly over and plopped clumsily underneath the tree. It was then that my mind traveled back to those black swirls as I stared down my hand. _I wonder…_ I knew it came out when I was showing dark emotions so I focused on the easiest one there was – rage. Slowly, the swirls danced out from my fingertips and then wrapped around my body freely. _Hmmm…_ I focused on the swirls this time and thought of a how those wolves were. By the time I saw an image of those yellow beady eyes and a loosely formed body shape right before me, I was wiped out physically. I stopped and crawled over to a very grassy spot and laid on my back to watch the stars slowly fade as the sun rose in its place.

"Your in my spot," a monotone voice said from behind me.

"Well, that's just too bad, isn't it?" I remarked lazily, not even bothering to look up to see whom I was being rude to this time.

"How troublesome," stated the voice dryly as I took note of him lying down next to me.

"Well, everything is supposed to be troublesome. Otherwise it wouldn't be called 'life', it'd be called 'breathing-and-getting-everything-I-want'" I ranted as I sat up and took notice of the boy now sleeping in the grass. _So it seems everyone can sleep except me, eh? Well, fuck you tan boy with the pineapple-like hair lying next to me! Yeah! … God, I'm a loser…_ With that thought, I got up and roamed back into town to find it was bustling with life. The air was filled with smells of baked goods, sweaty people working in shops, and a very faint smell of flowers in the distance. While taking in the aroma and the sight of villagers, I stopped dead in my tracks so I could drool over the sight of a black acoustic guitar in the window of a store. Yes, I played guitar. Sure, I didn't know terms or notes but I learned mostly by ear when I did play. I watched as the black beauty glistened in the sunlight and it felt as if it was beckoning for me. _My prreeecccciiiiioooooouuuuuuussssssss!_ As I was about to lean against the glass of the window to get a closer look, the pink haired wonder and some blonde chick suddenly bombarded me.

"Hi Asta! I've got great news for you!" Sakura exclaimed as she dragged me away from the shop window.

"B-but my precious…" I whimpered disappointedly as I got one last look at its shining glory.

"We're going to give you a make-over!" she shouted as she linked arms with me before I could run away.

"It looks like we've got some work to do," the blonde girl remarked rudely as she also linked arms with me also completely ignoring my growls, "By the way, my name's Ino." It took all my energy not to hurt her.

They had dragged me to a salon-type place—I growled the minute I got shoved into a chair. Once they had layered and shortened my long waist length hair to shoulder length and forced make-up and blue nail polish on me, they shoved all kinds of outfits into my line of vision to get my opinion on it. While attempting to ditch the two very annoying, peppy girls, my eyes fell upon a blue cheongsam top with short sleeves and a black design of a flower running down the side (A/N: I know that's a Chinese style but those tops are just cool). Of course, they found me practically drooling over it and figured it was the best one, yet… they still wanted to choose a skirt. Yes, a _**skirt**_. Ew. I argued and argued, but ended up getting a short black skirt (with black under shorts that I fought so badly for) and these large, black buckle strap boots. I somehow managed to sneak in some black fingerless leather gloves into the deal too.

"Hmmm… what do you think, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked as she examined me.

"I like it, but maybe we should get some hair accessories," Ino stated with an evil smirk. _I think I'm going to kill her._ I had to keep on taking calming breaths to keep those black swirls form appearing and killing her.

"Are we done yet?" I asked for the hundredth time today, practically pleading now.

"Well, how 'bout we get some lunch?" Sakura asked as Ino agreed.

"Actually, I was hoping to get kidnapped by the mole people so they could take me to their homeland where they would devour my brains and leave my corpse in a dirty ditch to only be discovered by a necrophiliac," I said sarcastically as I turned around and attempted to leave only to be dragged in the opposite direction by Sakura.

"Maybe that'd be better for all of us," muttered Ino.

"No, the mole people usually go for annoying blondes, but hey, you shouldn't worry to much about that… or should you? DUN, DUN, DUN!" I exclaimed while pointing dramatically to the Ino.

"SAKURA!" screamed a voice coming closer abruptly fast. As I began to turn around to see who was coming over to us, I was tackled to the ground by a strong, orange force. "I'm sorry about that, miss!" Naruto exclaimed as he helped me up and faced Sakura. _Miss? Did he seriously call me 'miss'? Weirdo… _"Hey, have you seen –" he then turned to face me again with a shocked expression, "Asta? Is that you?"

"Sadly."

"Baka, have you found her yet?" Sasuke stated as he came jogging up to our little group going on. Of course, as soon as he came into hindsight Sakura and Ino seemed to be glowing and they went all goo-goo eyed. I shivered slightly in disgust.

"I'm right here, jackass!" I exclaimed while waving a hand in front of his face. He then looked me over and it was then that his eyes were uncharacteristically the size of dinner plates and then regained his composure.

"hn, you look different," he stated coolly while Naruto nodded rapidly and I gave a questioning glance to the both of them.

"Different in the good way! BELIEVE IT!" he exclaimed as if reading my mind. It was then that there was a loud shriek sounding from the distance and a mob of girls were standing just yards away from us. I raised an eyebrow as I saw Sasuke with an expression of fear._ Hmmm… maybe I should be nice for once…_

"Hey mob of rabid girls! Sasuke went that way! Quick follow before you loose his scent!" I shouted while pointing down a dark alley and hiding Sasuke behind my back. Of course the horde of girls (including Sakura and Ino) didn't even think twice and went running down the alley like it was a marathon run. "Wow, those girls really want your penis…" I mumbled as Sasuke looked at me with an odd expression.

"Why'd you do that for me?" he asked in bewilderment.

"You just do nice things for… oh god this is going to hurt to say," I took a deep breath and pretend to have a pained expression, "F-friends. There I said it. Ha-ha. Naw, I felt I needed to be nice, but now… you OWE me."

"Oh god…" it was then that his left eye began twitching.


	11. why?

**A/N: **Yeah, I haven't gotten to do much with this since my dad was on vacation and things got busy blah, blah, blah, but at least I fixed it up a little and for some reason when I tried to add another chapter, I got a random thought and ended up writing "Dog Tags" which I might make a sequel if people leave reviews on that story and check out the poll on my profile. Anyway, here's chapter 11. Please review and enjoy! Oh and part of this is in third person… just thought I'd warn you.

**This is my life, I think… Part 11**

"What do I owe you then?" he asked with no emotion in his voice, but fear showed clearly in his dark black eyes. I chuckled slightly as I thought of what I could possibly do, but as usually nothing came to my sleep-deprived mind… _Oh wait! I got it!_

"You have to show an act of kindness to me and no, not saving me like some fucking damsel in distress or some gay crap like that! Something that takes actually thought," I exclaimed while poking him in the shoulder to make my point more noticeable and forceful.

"And if I say no?" he asked as a cocky smirk showed on his stupid, little,_ sexy_—SHUT UP BRAIN!!! – Face.

"Then I give all those chicks a key to your house and always point out where you are when they begin to form in a crowd… Oh and I'll also –"

"Fine! I'll do your stupid thing!" he grumbled as he stalked off, leaving me alone on the dirt path with the sun setting in the distance and the streets quickly becoming desolate. _Grreeaatt… It seems I always end up alone._ With that thought, I began to trudge home as all the missed sleep over the past day began to catch up with me and cloud my mind.

**Meanwhile in the Hokage's office…**

"Why'd you call us here, Obaasan?" Naruto asked quite loudly already pissing off the overworked Hokage. Her desk was cluttered with scrolls and books that she used for her research on what was going on recently.

"Will you stop calling me that?" shouted Lady Tsunade in aggravation and then sighed slightly, "Well, I can't find an explanation of why your friend is here or her odd chakara usage, but there have been recent attacks in villages nearby done single-handedly by a girl dressed in black going by the name of Rebecca. From what I gathered from the few survivors of the attacks, this girl is searching for Asta." Everyone in the room stiffen slightly as they realized the threat that would be approaching their village.

"So I guess your idea of starting her training was a good idea then," Kakashi stated casually to the Hokage.

"Yes, we need to get her into fighting strength, which is why I've called you all down here. I need you to be prepared for any dangers that are coming this way. This girl has some matching fighting style and chakara signature of Orochimaru," Lady Tsunade explained, "We'll need you all to become close to her in order to find out what exactly is going on here."

Once she dismissed them, Sasuke traveled the streets slowly towards his house. He soon passed the local music store only to find Asta leaning up against the glassed window, staring at the black acoustic guitar like it was a long lost lover. Oddly enough he felt a pang of jealousy in knowing she hasn't nor ever will look at him with so much passion and longing. He shook his head in disbelief as the thought came across his mind. Of course, he blamed his 18 year-old body's hormones for such a stupid idea.

"You heading home, moron?" he asked as he walked up to the zombie-like girl. She didn't even make a comeback towards him since she was starting to doze off against the glass. He sighed and picked the tan teen in his arms bridal style. "You truly are weak."

"Shut up you sexy bitch," she mumbled weakly, her voice full of sleep, as she snuggled up into his chest and drifted quickly into unconsciousness.

"So you think I'm sexy? Hn, interesting…" With that he went home, ignoring the tingling feeling he was getting from her practically clinging onto him in her sleep as he held her and focused on any signs of danger to wake her up. Once he got towards home he saw that Sakura was waiting for them since she was the guard for the night. He groaned silently as he realized she'd probably be watching him as he slept. There was an odd twitch from the girl in his arms as her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and pain.

**xXx (now back in Asta's point of view)**

I looked at the grey, death-like sky as I tried to piece together what was going on. I knew Rebecca would find me soon so I saw no point in running, but my mind reeled as it came up with reasons why she was doing this. I figured it might have been that I was just a bad person in general. I mean, I knew I wasn't a prize to most and that I was annoying to most, but was that enough to kill? _Apparently… _While deciding that I spent enough time thinking, I looked at the crisp black trees around me and found a large blackened branch and picked it up examining it to see if it would be useful against her.

"Aw, poo! I was hoping for a bit of a chase before I skinned your entire body. Oh well, at least I'll have the memories," she chuckled quietly as she stalked forward pulling out three sharp dagger-type weapons from the brown pouch strapped to her thigh. Her appearance only became darkened since the last time I saw her.

Fear coursed through my veins as I backed away slightly with each step she took. Her chuckles soon became more ghastly as it turned into cackling and threw all three of her daggers at once. I was able to dodge the two thanks to the training and the large branch, but the third one went right into my thigh. I clenched my teeth as the pain panged annoyingly through my body over and over again while I maneuvered my way around her attacks. My speed was improving as I kept going, but when I did attempt to ram the large branch into her skull, I made a mistake. Sure, it came into contact with her causing her to stumble backwards, but I wasn't quick enough to respond to her counter attack as she slashed directly at where my old scar was causing it to reopen and flow freely. I winced and clutched onto my stomach as she kicked me in the chest causing me to fall over onto the ground.

"…why?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly as a few tears slipped from my eyes. She stopped what she was about to do. I could hear her feet crunching leaves underneath her as she walked over to me slowly like I was a weak, injured gazelle the lioness was about to sink her teeth into for her latest dinner. Grabbing a fist full of my newly shortened, black hair and pulling me upward so that she could look me in my wide, grey eyes, she spat in my face.

"You should know why, you cur! If I have to explain it to you then that just shows how much of a friend you were, tasteless bitch!" her face contorted in rage and her bright red eyes glistened in hatred as the ground began to shake beneath us. "You think you can beat me? Well, you won't be able to hide from me forever! I **will** find you!" she shouted towards the sky as she threw me down to the ground and ran off.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" I screeched at the top of my lungs as rage filled within me, knowing I was fighting a useless battle. I was weak, clumsy, and stupid… how was I suppose to win against someone ten times stronger with a hatred for me that I couldn't even understand? The ground shook nonstop while I attempted to get to my feet only to keep meeting the dirt ground in a thud. Black, transparent energy swirls began to dance around my body violently and lurch forward in the direction she ran off in. It felt like my skin was being pushed outward from underneath as my venomous vexation built up inside me.

**xXx**

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled as I sat upright only to bash heads with Sakura. After feeling the full force of the pain coming from my stomach and thigh, I realized I was no longer in the dream and now on the couch in Sasuke's house with Sakura and Sasuke staring at me with deep concern. _This is getting annoying. _"Sorry," I stated sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my neck in attempts to tuck my rage back inside myself.

"It's okay, but I'm going to need you to keep still while I heal your wound. It will probably scar though…" she stated in a completely professional tone as I followed her instructions and watched as the wound closed and left behind a larger, more noticeable scar then was there before. I sighed as I looked down at the now ripped, blood-covered shirt.

"Shit, I actually liked this shirt," I mumbled in distaste as my mind flashed to my former friend attacking me repeatedly.

"Don't worry about it! I'll get you a new one. I have to go now though. Please be careful," Sakura stated in a serious tone, which I was grateful for, as she left the house (well, first she attempted to hug Sasuke only to be pushed away… and THEN she left). I sat upward now with my hands covering my face as I took a deep breath in attempts to collect myself, but only started to tremble slightly in anger.

"What happened?" asked the usually cocky, emotionless bastard as he mustered a caring composure. _It must hurt him to try and care…_

"Why are you caring?" I retorted as I rose in eyebrow at his attempts of emotion.

"Because… because…"

"Exactly," I interrupted him and got up so I could clean myself off only to be tugged back and turned around by a pair of strong arms.

"Tell me what happened," he stated in a monotone voice, "I'm caring because I'm trying to be your friend, you moron!"

"Fine, Rebecca was trying to kill me… and she basically had me. I asked her why she was doing this and she spun the situation around accusing me of being a bad friend for not knowing what I did to her. Then the ground shook and she ran off, leaving me alone again," I explained quickly wanting to just get it all out as quickly as possible. He only responded with a "hn" noise so I decided the conversation was over and went to the bathroom. My reflection was very worn down and defeated. My mascara and eyeliner that Sakura and Ino forced on me was now running down my cheeks because of the crying I did in my sleep and the bandage I had on my cheek from days before was hanging loosely on my face threatening to fall to the ground. I began to wash my face as my mind wandered slightly.

"Are you planning on avenging your mother?" Sasuke's voice caused me to jump and accidentally stab my face with the wet rag I was using to clean off the black marks. I chuckled weakly at his question causing him to only become confused.

"I'm not stupidly noble enough for such an act of ignorance. I like to live, thank you very much," I stated coldly as I winced from cleaning and re-bandaging the still healing wound on my cheek, "Plus, she wanted to die. Why should I be a bitch and fight in her name when she's in pure bliss right now?" Sasuke only blinked, looking as if I ruffled his feathers a bit with my opinion on avenging.

"How can you say that?" he asked slight agitation. I just shrugged.

"Quite easily actually, but then again you don't know me very well. Now if you'll leave the bathroom, I'd like to get changed and get some training done today," I replied, my voice icy and almost emotionless, as I watched him gaudily get out of the way. Once dressed headed out of the house, not even bothering to eat breakfast and headed straight to the training grounds.


	12. going out to lunch?

**A/N:** it's short because I had better ideas to put in the next chapter. Deal. Anyways, the end is coming soon. Only a couple more chapters left. Enjoy.

**This is my life, I think… part 12**

Once I got to the training grounds, I couldn't control my emotions any longer. I watched as the black clouds poured out from my fingertips and laced around my tall, thin form while brushing against my black skirt and white tank top. _Hmmm… let's make this interesting…_ While focusing all my energy onto creating a human-like form with the black energy, I could feel an odd tugging and pushing from my skin once again, but decided to ignore it. In a matter of minutes, the black outline soon took on an actually solid figure. It looked a lot like a younger, paler version of myself except it's forearms were replaced with a single, long blade for each arm and it's eyes were a disgusting, bright yellow. I watched as it took in staggering breaths and took notice of the worn down, ripped, black Victorian dress it was wearing.

While blinking in surprise, I pulled out a kunai, that Kakashi had given me on my first day of training, from black pouch strapped to my thigh and looked at it in pure disgust as I realized I would most likely be using it. After looking at the small human-like _thing_, I tried to take control of it. _Come on and fight me… _Once that thought left my mind, the mini dark version of myself stumbled into a fighting stance and glared directly into my eyes. They held no emotion to them as those piss-yellow eyes bore into me.

"What are you waiting for?" I taunted it as the mini me moved in a puppet-like motion as it tried to take me on with full force. I easily dodged its attack and left my own mark on it's back with my kunai. This went on for at least ten minutes or so till maintaining mini's form made me collapse to the ground from exhaustion, breathing heavily.

"Asta! Are you okay!?" I heard someone yell in the distance as a pair of bright blue eyes bore into my dead, grey ones once he made his way over to me. I took in a deep, quivering breath as I staggered to my feet, completely ignoring Naruto trying to help me up and began to try to summon another human figure to try to fight, but little bursts of black wisps came from my tan fingertips only to quickly disperse into the air. I growled slightly in agitation as the feeling to pass out washed over me. "Asta, answer me!" Naruto shouted from behind me as he tugged on my arm lightly causing me to fall backwards on my bum.

"…I'm so fucking weak…" I mumbled quietly to myself as anger crept into my voice coating it in complete self-hatred while glaring directly at the ground. Naruto just stood there in confusion since he barely heard what I said at all.

"Huh?"

"I'M FUCKING WEAK! I CAN'T EVEN MAINTAIN MY OWN FRICKEN POWER-THING WITHOUT PASSING OUT WITHIN TEN MINUTES! HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO STOP THIS SHIT IF I CAN'T DO ANYTHING USEFULL!" I shouted into the cloudy sky as if on cue, I could feel a raindrop or two land on my face, shortly followed by another one. I sighed angrily as I buried my head into my hands knowing everything I did was pointless.

"No, you're not," Naruto stated through gritted teeth. I looked over to him and raised an eyebrow.

"And would you like to elaborate? I mean, come on, Rebecca can wipe me off easily. I can't even keep up those black forms without wanting to blackout shortly after. It's like something's holding me back that I can't process. I don't even understand why she's doing this since all I can guess is that I'm just that bad of a person. I'm all alone so… what's the point?" I ranted while my mind registered complete depression washing over my entire body.

"You're not alone! You have Sasuke, Sakura, Kaskashi, and me! We're not leaving you alone with this stupid Rebecca! Believe it!" Naruto shouted, giving me the feeling that he normally gave inspirational speeches to people who didn't believe in themselves or something, which didn't really help my mood at all. _Will he just shut up already?_

"Fine, whatever. I get it, but if you're going go all inspirational and shit then you're going to have to put your money where your mouth is and help me train," I stated while smirking up at him slightly knowing that it would be easier to train with him then to drain my energy by training by myself. He only smiled and helped me off the ground.

**xXx**

Training with Naruto had seemed to help my mood a bit since he gave me some advice and tips for fighting, but I began to feel like I had a cold coming on from training in the rain. Of course, NOW it was sunny as hell and the summer heat began to pour over the land. Need I mention that I hate summer? Eh, it doesn't matter anyway. I reached 'home' and shoved the door open only to find Sasuke on the couch staring at the wall in silence.

"Emo much?" I stated sarcastically as I headed to the kitchenette in search of some peanut butter – my lovely comfort food. Sasuke looked up at me in surprise to find me in completely soaked clothes, while shivering and looking throughout his food supply.

"What happened to you?" he asked in a monotone voice with an eyebrow raised.

"It's called work. You should try it. Oh, that reminds me, you still OWE me," I smiled wickedly as I finally found a lone jar of peanut butter in the very back of one of the cupboards and grabbed a spoon only to stuff my face with the lovely substance. Silence embedded the room minus my slight moaning from the tasty substance and the sound of me licking my spoon attentively.

"We should go out," Sasuke stated randomly causing me to give him a what-the-hell look, "I mean for lunch instead of you having an orgasm over that filth." I gave him an odd look, glanced at the lovely jar, and then back to Sasuke. This went on for about ten minutes till he sighed in annoyance and said, "Let's go already, idiot." With that, I was dragged out of the house with my still wet clothes and a jar of peanut butter in my hands.


	13. Awkward moments in awkward times

**A/N: **ok, so there's about 2-3 more chapters then I'm done with this and putting in all my attention to "Dog Tags". Sorry if this took a while to start but I was starting school again and completely feel outta whack. I can't explain why I feel this way but I'm praying it'll go away. Anyway, I'm aware no one's reviewing this so I'm guessing its sucking major ass. This inspires me to rewrite this bitch the minute I'm done everything. Whooo! I'm encouraging people to review because I'd love you forever if you did… Please? I'll send you telepathic love! Oh, and I'm changing the category of this because it's more drama/adventure then humor/adventure. Makes more sense, huh? Anyway, enjoy!

**This is my life, I think… part 13**

Now that I had properly been fed lunch and my clothes dried by the summer day's heat wave, Sasuke and I began to head home once again only to have me stop in front of the very same music store were I had meant my true love. Yes, love. Ahh, what a beautiful thing? Of course, I don't know much about that emotion, but it's nice to pretend, eh? Sasuke had kept walking only to realize five minutes later that I wasn't with him. You'd think him and his I'm-better-then-you-because-I'm-an-Uchiha-which-I-mention-the-whole-time-while-we-were-eating-lunch ninja skills would notice. Tsk, tsk.

"What's with you and this idiotic store?" he asked while walking back over to find me drooling at how the sun's light glistened off of the body of the black beauty known as the acoustic guitar.

"It's the perfection in which this beautiful object bestows and causes the rest of the world to shudder at the thought of such exquisiteness in a lifeless entity," I stated, eyes sparkling with adoration as I turned to face Sasuke, who had a eyebrow raised in confusion.

"How can an idiot like you use the word exquisite in a sentence?" he asked more to himself as I quickly turned my happy composure into a glare and continued to walk home, not caring if he followed. I heard his footsteps catch up with mine as I continued to ignore him, finding him unworthy of any of my angry outbursts. "So you're not talking to me now? This must be my lucky day," I could practically hear him smirk, making me twitch in agitation. While stopping in my tracks, I gave him my best death glare only to find him glaring at something behind me.

"What the hell are you staring at?" I asked now distracted as I turned around to see a small hoard of teenage males staring back at us in… _lust?_ _What the fuck?_

"…Fan boys…" he growl slightly as he gave them a heated stare causing them to back away slightly in fear. _Hmmm… he's got fan boys? What a perfect opportunity…_

"Awww! You finally have a group of men to select from! I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed as I clapped my hands together in false excitement. His glare soon turned on me as if I had finally hit his limit.

"Two things. One, they're not my fan boys… they're yours," he smirked slightly as I stared at him like he had a black hole on his forehead, "Two, if you constantly attack my sexuality, you must be overcompensating for your own confused feelings of the same sex." I blinked once in confusion and then as if hit by a train, realized that I got served by that stupid little brat.

"Fine, I'll prove it to you then," I said with a smile knowing I had no actually plan in mind.

"Okay, go, find a male you find attractive or _sexy _and _show_ your affection," he said while flashing this smirk as if it was some inside joke he had going on. I, of course, was baffled. I had never been in a relationship due to my lack of friends and social skills and never was one to rule myself by my hormones, but I indeed was straight. While huffing silently, I realized that I only knew five guys and Lee, Kakashi, and Naruto were definitely out of the question for major reasons. So that left Kiba, who I had no idea where he was, and…_ Sasuke…_ He looked over at me and smirked victoriously as a plan flashed before my eyes.

"Sure, but if you want to prove yourself, then I challenge you to the same," I smiled wildly as he soon was deep in thought.

Silence filled the area along with much awkwardness that coated the air. Sasuke snapped out of whatever train of thought he was having within what felt like a decade and slowly inched closer to me with an odd look in his eyes. I was frozen in position, as he was now inches away from me. Realization hit me like a fat sumo wrestler running full force in my direction. _Oh fuck! It's me he wants to kiss! Shitshitshitshitshit!_ Just as I had reached an overload of pure panic, Kiba randomly walked around the corner with Akumaru by his feet. My eyes brightened as I dodged Sasuke's lips and dashed over to Kiba.

"Hey Asta! What's –" before Kiba could finish his sentence, I grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and planted my lips onto of his. There was no emotion in the kiss and it felt completely weird. _Nice way to use up your first kiss, Asta. You disappoint me… Crap._ Sure, Kiba was attractive, but there were no "sparks" and "fireworks" as so many novels and Hollywood movies described it as. Nothing, just nothing. Unfortunately, it seemed Kiba thought differently since he deepened the kiss and began to French me awkwardly with me not being able to pull away now that his arms were wrapped around me tightly.

"Aroooooo!" he hooted after he broke the kiss only to smirk and wink, "May I make an offer, I _know_ you can't refuse? Let's go out. Tomorrow." My eyes widened in surprise. Man, was today full of firsts or what?

"Uhm, maybe another time…" I stated awkwardly as I sidestepped away from Kiba and speed walked home, forgetting all about Sasuke and oblivious to his betrayed facial expression.

**xXx**

"Frigid air leaves me breathless. Foolish agony fills my lungs as I try to scream for her. I confess… I scare myself," I sang along to Shawn Milke's voice (guy from Alesana if that helps any of you out there) to distract myself from panicking. Why had Sasuke tried to kiss me? He hates me and I hate him. It's a perfect system… but why'd I get this feeling that it wasn't? _Crap… do I like him? EWWWWWW! NOT THAT BASTARD!_ Well, even if I did, I basically full out rejected him by abandoning him to kiss Kiba. I shivered as I remember his tongue exploring my mouth. _God, what have I gotten myself into? _


	14. so much for best friends

**This is my life, I think… part 14**

Three days had passed since the… "Incident" and I hadn't seen Sasuke since. I trained everyday straight and hadn't gotten any sleep within those three days. Now I was staying with Naruto though, after begging Kakashi for the simple change. I wanted to hide all my emotions now and focus on getting stronger so I could finally stop Rebecca. That was all that mattered anyway, right? Right now, I had just finished another training session with Kakashi and was now headed home trying to not think at all. Once I reached the front of the small house, I stopped dead in my tracks in shock as I stared at a black acoustic guitar leaning up against the door with a note stuck to the neck of the guitar. I stumbled slightly over to it in fatigue and ripped the note off to read it. It only had one sentence on it, but that one sentence made my heart squeeze tightly with guilt. The note read: "I don't owe you anything anymore."

After opening the door and closing it behind me, I leaned up against the door and slid down with the guitar in one hand and the note in the other. I felt like complete trash, which normally I wouldn't have cared if I were rude to someone who was always a jackass to me. _Eww, it buurrnns! The sick, twisted love buurrrnnnnsss us! _

"Asta? What are you doing on the floor?" Naruto asked as he popped his head out of the kitchen enter way.

"N-nothing," I stammered as my voice broke slightly. Once I got up and sidestepped around the litter of his trash on the ground, I went over to the kitchen to find Naruto making instant ramen for both of us.

"Who's that from?" he asked slightly pepped up still from his training earlier as he pointed to the guitar still gripped tightly in my hands.

"…" I didn't even bother to come up with a lie or anything to say at all to that question, "I'm just gonna go to bed…" I fumbled over to the couch and whacked off the random wrappers that were practically pasted to the leather. _If I find a condom wrapper on here, I think I'll end up vomiting all over the place… What the hell is with this white stuff on the armrest!? _

"You sure you don't want any ramen? It's good for your sooouuulll!" he explained smoothly as he tried shoving the container in my face. After living with him for such a short period of time, I was already sick of the substance… especially since I've seen how he eats it. _I think I just felt my soul shiver in fear._

"Positive. I just need some shut eye," I stated grumpily as I snuggled up to the very smelly pillow plastered on the side of the couch, and just like that, I was out like a light.

**xXx**

I stretched slightly as I pulled out a kunai from the pouch on my thigh. My jeans and grey long sleeved shirt tugged slightly as a strong breeze blew by.

"I know you're there!" I shouted up to the trees. Just then the forest echoed with booming laughter as she flew downward from one of the many burnt up trees of this warped forest and gracefully landed in front of me. Her face was not only cover in splattered blood, but she now had a long scar going from the left side of her forehead to the right side of her chin. Her clothes were basic black and red Capri pants and a tattered, long sleeved shirt with blood stains covering certain spots. She reeked of death and murder and her smile only made her features more twisted.

"Aw, we're not playing hide and seek?" she asked playfully.

"Is she really dead?" I commanded more then asked, glaring hatred into her crimson eyes.

"Who? You or your precise mommy?" Her grin only widen as she chuckled lightly.

"… You know what I mean"

"Of course, I did. Anything that happens here happens in reality. Silly, didn't you learn that already?" she taunted; now beginning to circle me as she pulled out a pair of bladed knuckles.

"Why would you do this? What have I done that was bad enough to make you MURDER people?" I practically shouted at her as I circled her also. The intensity was built as I watched her face contort with rage.

"What HAVEN'T you done? All my life everyone's always loved you more! Even my fucking parents! I couldn't take being second banana to such an incompetent fool!" she shouted and spat at me.

"Excuse me? Then how come I've been shunned by everyone I came into contact with!?"

"I spread rumors to keep them away! But then the one and only boy I've ever loved only rejected me because he wanted you… THAT was the last straw!" she shouted as she lunged at me only for me to dodge it cleanly.

"Wait! So you've done all of this shit because you can't handle not being in the spotlight! What the hell is wrong with you!? I thought you were my friend!" I shouted, as I was able to slash her arm and pull away in time to miss her counter attack.

"I never wanted to be friends with such a bastard like you! It's called _acting_, the thing you looove to do!" she screamed as she mocked me. Rage built up inside me as black mist poured from my fingertips only to slightly weaken me and slow me down. She took this opportunity to punched right into my side, opening up a large gash from the knuckle blades. I blocked out everything she began shouting, afraid that if I lost control of my emotions that it would only weaken me more. My skin crawled from the underneath as I took another blow to the side of the arm. Just then she grabbed me by the shoulders and whispered, "I found you."

The minute she spoke those words I was jolted into reality to find myself being thrown by Rebecca into Naruto's front door. As I crashed into the streets, I saw her jetting towards me and Naruto passed out against the wall in the background of his house. After turning abruptly, I began running through the back alleys toward the training grounds in hope to get my murderous _ex-_friend away from the villagers. Once I was about a foot away from the training grounds, she caught up to me and kicked me directly in the middle of my back causing me to rocket forward. I turned around to counter her only to find Sasuke blocking her punch that was originally aimed directly for my neck. My heart clenched tightly the minute I saw the increasing danger before me. Rebecca met my eyes and her face contorted into pure bliss. _No, she wouldn't… would she?_


	15. If only I was

**This is my life, I think… part 15**

Rain began to cascade from the sky, while I watched in shock as Sasuke used his kunai to block Rebecca's bladed knuckles and as she flipped backwards only to throw a series of daggers directed at him, who was standing protectively over me. My heart practically stopped as I watched them whiz throw the air and him stop every single one causing them to litter the ground around me. Then he dashed forward and landed a fire jutsu right in front of her only to be dodged, leaving Sasuke wide open to her fist aimed directly into his gut. He stumbled backward a bit, looked towards me, his eyes a glistening crimson with odd black pupils, and took on his fighting stance as he faced her once again. _I have to get him away! She's going to fucking murder him!_

"STOP!" I shouted at him as he began to attack Rebecca again only to spar with her for a short time with an end result of her fist into the side of his face, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" _That_ got his attention— sadly, only to make him open to another devastating blow to his side. This is going to hurt me more then it will hurt him… _Yeah, keep telling yourself that. _

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! I HATE YOU AND EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! I'D RATHER DIE AT THE HANDS OF SOMEONE WHO BETRAYED ME THEN BE SAVED BY YOU!" I shouted using the fury that I had built up from Rebecca and putting it all out on him as the black energy poured outward from my fingertips and flowed around me like a shield, leaving me with a heavy dizzy spell and tears flooding out onto my cheeks. The minute I saw his face flash from heartbroken, to rage, to a complete blank slate I felt like my heart had been stabbed repeatedly by the daggers that were scattered around me. He stood there for only a second and just like that, he was gone.

"You always this heartless?" Rebecca asked with a smirk planted on her face, "It's a shame though, I was hoping to let you watch him be killed, but I guess I'll just finish that one lat—"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" I snapped. I wasn't in the mood for her games now that I had practically lost everything and was a broken shell of my original self. While meeting Rebecca's blood red eyes, I stared her down numbly. There seemed to be no point now – no hope whatsoever. It was then that reality had hit me. Every time I had encountered Rebecca, she was soaked in blood… Whose blood was it? _The villagers…_ I inaudibly gasped as I reached my conclusion that she would have only gone through those villagers because of me. If I didn't stop her now, she'd attack this whole village, my only friend, Naruto, and… _Sasuke_…

As I was about to lunge forward at her with newfound rage, I was completely engulfed in pain causing me to squeeze my eyes shut. My skin expanded outward, and it felt as if I was being peeled like a banana. Just as quickly as it started, the pain was already over. Once I opened my eyes, I looked down to find myself standing in something that looked like a snakeskin version of myself, but as I did look down, I also spotted that my skin was now corpse white and my outfit somehow changed. I was now clothed in a black corset dress with the top part covered in buckles strapped tightly around my torso reminding me slightly of a straight jacket and the bottom was of plain black yet ripped material that only came up to my knees. I had a sword strapped neatly on my hip and the hilt of the sword was black with a cloudy grey metal orb at the top.

"Ah, so it seems you're finally ready to play!" she shouted playfully as she clapped her hands together and bounced up and down. I raised an eyebrow, and grabbed my sword so I could assume an attack stance. _I've never trained with one of these… crap._ It was then that I realized that I know longer felt the tugging under my epidermis and that the black energy flowed around with very little effort then before. Once I noticed, I created the two of the same Mini Mes I had made before and had them assume an attack position.

"Let's play bitch!" I shouted as I commanded both of my "puppets" to get both sides of her and jab at her vigorously. Surprisingly they were moving much more fluidly then the first time I used them. Rebecca was slightly in shock by this but was able to quickly take down the one on her right within a short time. Now that she had put the remainder of her attention to the other Mini Me, I took it as my opportunity to attack from behind. Just as I was about to strike, she parried it with her bladed knuckles and launched a series of attacks at me. All I could do was try my best to block her fists, but as I backed away with each hit, I was suddenly now up against a tree. Her lips curled upwards, while she jumped backwards and threw another handful of her daggers. Unlike Sasuke, I was not able to block every single one.

"Ahhh, you truly are pathetic," she mused as she fluidly dodged the attacks my remaining Mini Me threw at her. I grimaced as I pulled the daggers out of my shoulder, hip, and ankle. While ignoring the pain shooting through my body, I moved as quickly as possible and slashed my sword into her side, just as she took out my last little clone. She whirled around quickly, wincing as she did and dodged my attacks without even countering them. Her eyes had softened and her left arm was now wrapped around her side as if she was hoping it would stop the blood from pouring out her side.

"Please, let's stop this fighting… Can't we just be friends again?" she pleaded in a sickeningly soft voice as she lifted her left arm limply in attempts to make it look like she was surrendering. I knew she was playing me… This was the tone she would always use to get out of trouble when we use to play together. It was then I noticed her right hand was hidden protectively around her back, obviously being used to hide another weapon. Little did she know was that I had a few tricks up my sleeve.

"D-do you really mean it?" I asked in a fake hopeful tone as I began to form my dark energy onto another nicely used tool.

"Of course… I don't know what I was thinking. I mean, how could I do this to someone I love," she spoke as she attempted to smile kindly, but failed miserably. Then she outstretched her arms as if to offer a bear hug, which I ignored.

"There's something I've always wanted to tell you," I spoke quietly as if to try and sound sincere when in reality, I was just stalling.

"And what's that, Asteria?" she asked, utilizing the nickname she would use when we would play little kid games like House or Fairytale Princess. I was beginning to see little black spots as the wounds I had all over my body bled openly and was pooled in a puddle of rain.

"You were always bad at acting," I sneered as the Mini Me I had created jetted its sword-like forearm right through Rebecca's chest. Rebecca's eyes bulged out and blood trickled down the corner of her mouth just before my "puppet" flung her body off of it's sword making a loud smacking sound as her body hit the tree. My vision blurred as I began to fall to the ground only to be caught by my Mini Me. Its arms cutting into my own for only a few seconds and then it evaporated as I lost all control over it.

"ASTA! ASTA!" I heard Naruto's voice shouting in the distance as I tried to pull myself up only to meet my reflection in the puddle I had landed in. I gasped weakly as I took notice of how my hair had now become a silvery white and my eyes were as black as my hair use to be yet my facial features had stayed the same. "Hey, lady! Are you alright?" Naruto shouted as he grabbed both my shoulders causing me to wince slightly.

"If only I was…" and that was my last statement before I blacked out.


	16. maybe if you keep staring, it'll burn

**This is my life, I think… part 16 **

"I'm gonna walk straight done to the telephone wires 'cause that's where your parents live. We're gonna talk and get the shit out of our heads, you know, words are sedatives. Speak loud, speak soft, speak anything you want. Just don't use your tongue against me," I sang as I strummed on my black acoustic guitar and watched the small crowd began to watch me play another song. Yes, I had become a street performer of the Leaf Village.

It had been 3 months since Rebecca's death and believe me, when I woke up in that hospital bed after I passed out, it took hours to get Naruto to finally understand that even though I had a small change in appearance, I was still me. It was then I realized how thick headed he was. There was a benefit to landing in the hospital though, which was that I finally got to meet the Hokage, who I demanded an explanation for what had happened. Of course, at the time, she came up with an interesting hypothesis.

Apparently there were still some followers of some Orchimaru guy around and large rumors going around that they developed a jutsu that could transport people to another dimension. In experimenting with this jutsu they must have come across Rebecca, an easily manipulated girl with a twisted sense of reality. When they met her, they must have convinced her of my evil, knowing that she would be a perfect killing machine if they played their cards right. So they were able to get her to lead them to me and transport us back to their dimension. The only side effect was our damaged chakara flow from the impact of the new environment. Rebecca's was practically nonexistent except for her odd ability to enter people's dreams at her own will while mine, instead of criss-crossing with my veins, formed underneath of my epidermis. This established another layer of skin to form underneath that lacked sun exposure causing my skin and hair to be practically white. Though she still couldn't explain why I had a different outfit underneath my old layer of skin, but I took my chances with what she told me.

Sasuke never saw me again now that he moved back into the Uchiha estate, and I figured it was for the best since even though it felt like my heart was bleeding, it never shattered, which means it'll eventually heal over time. I know, it sounds corny, but I mean it. Of course, Naruto forced me to tell him why we were completely ignoring each other so I told him the whole story and told him in my exact words: "Tell anyone and I swear I will rip out all your insides and feed them to whoever your soon-to-be girlfriend is by telling her it's some cool chili I made when in reality I just turned your girlfriend into a cannibal. Yeah, not good." Luckily, he agreed to it and left it at that. Thankfully I was not living with him anymore since Lady Tsunade helped me land an apartment in exchange for me to take in the consideration of becoming a ninja for the Leaf Village. In reality, there was no way I was doing all that stupid shit again, but a little lie never hurt.

Anyway, I had become a street performer to help pay my rent and I actually got a couple of gigs, which I found funny because none of my material was original and came from my learning-by-ear-through-my-Ipod. I even made a clever little sign that I kept by my box I used for collecting money that said "Money for the poorly talented" in attempts of some humor.

"Boy, you remind me of the summertime, but now you need songs to clear your mind. Your tripping over what is wrong and right, just decide I've been waiting all night!" I sang as I looked through the crowd secretly hoping _he_ would be watching, but of course, it was always false hope. Yeah, I know it's sad that the person I hated became the person I loved. I blame it on my parents' way of showing affection, but then again, I'm just a fucked up person. I continued to strum my guitar and pour my heart out into the song as I was rounding towards the end of the last song for the day.

"Think back, think back to the summertime. I would cross through these state lines. You were always on my mind. It should not be this hard to see how to get from point A to B without losing sleep, without losing sleep!" my voice rang through the air as I hit the last note on my guitar, taking in the applause of the small crowd. Just then I caught the outline of a tall male throw a scrap of paper into my little box as if it were a trashcan and stalked away quickly while the crowd dispersed.

"HEY ASSHOLE! THIS ISN'T A PLACE TO THROW YOUR USELESS SHIT IN! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME BI-ACTH!" I yelled at the retreating figure with slight frustration as I bent over and picked out the neatly folded slip of paper that had the word "Read" across it that the mystery man tossed in. Curiosity overwhelmed me as I tore the note open. It read:

"_Asta,_

_Meet me at the Training grounds at sunset._"

I raised an eyebrow at how creepy this note appeared. Since the time I got out of the hospital after a short recovery period from the shatter ankle, dislocated shoulder, and large gashes Rebecca left on me, my fan boys had made their presence known. Even Kiba had become… _one of them._ Leaving things preettttyy creepy between us. I had ended up getting followed and sometimes receiving random flowers with creepy notes describing me in heavy detail. I mean, come on, how can they know my shower habits? Creepy, right? Yet normally if I had gotten something like this it would have been in person, and not casually thrown at my workstation.

After stretching slightly, I grabbed my little box of cash and started heading home. While going down the streets I walked right into Lee. _Ah, memories._ Of course, over the months Lee had become a friend of mine and kept the creepers away from me. He sort of became the older brother I always wanted. So in seeing him again, I told him of the note and he didn't like the looks of it.

"I shall protect you if any dangers show, otherwise I will do 100 laps around the Leaf Village while walking on my hands!" he exclaimed as he ran off to make a short visit to his extremely identical sensei. Once I got to my little apartment, I dumped the box onto the ground and kicked it lightly into my coat closet. I yawned slightly, as I looked out at the evening sky and decided to start heading over.

My movements became more sluggish as the hours of missing sleep caught up with me. It only reminded me of my chronic insomnia while I had tripped on several small stones on the dirt path. After making almost several face plants, I finally made it to the training grounds to find no one there. I walked up to the tree that only three months ago had Rebecca's blood coated on it. Memories flooded my mind as I gazed blandly at the tree.

"Maybe if you keep staring at it, it'll catch fire," I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I turned slowly to meet Sasuke's black onyx eyes as I felt another pang directed to the center of my heart causing all the little pieces that were trying so hard to heal only to finally fall apart. Cliché, right? Well, it happens… even when you're not expecting it. He was only a few feet away from me, but it still felt like miles.

"Wow, the ass is spewing out useless shit again. At least, you're still up to performing your natural function," I stated in a monotone voice as I watched him carefully inch his way over to me like I was some spastic rabbit that would flee at the first sign of trouble.

"I know why you said all those things," he smirked slightly as he took another step closer, "it was just to pro—"

"Let me guess, Naruto?" I asked through gritted teeth as Sasuke nodded. _So it seems, I am making some of my famous __chili__ for his precise little girlfriend, Hinata. I hope you start hiding, Naruto. _

"As I was saying, you were only trying to protect me… which means, you LIKE me," he stated while flashing an uncharacteristic smile and putting emphasis on the word "like". He had closed the distance between us and was now only inches away from my face. I smirked slightly.

"I wouldn't call it _like_, more like loath," I stated playfully while pushing him to the side and began to walk away. Soon a strong arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me close. I could feel Sasuke's breath on my neck as my heart practically skipped a beat.

"Don't tell me you're as much of an idiot as I thought you were," he spoke in a slightly flustered tone causing my smirk to become a full-blown smile. I turned abruptly only to be pulled into a forceful kiss by Sasuke. I felt the fireworks that all those stupid love novels would talk about. The rough make-out session soon turned passionate as I ran my fingers through his Cockatoo hair. My body was hit with a wave of pleasure as he went from kisses my lips to biting my neck in attempts to find my soft spot. It was then that I realized that maybe love was for me after all.

**Meanwhile behind some bushes only a few feet away from the moaning couple…**

"YES! NOW I CAN FINALLY WIN OVER MY CHERRY BLOSSOM! SAKURA, I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!" Lee shouted at the top of his lungs as he struck his good guy pose and then broke out into a dance will singing loudly about his little Cherry Blossom

"HEY! WE'RE TRYING TO HAVE A MOMENT HERE!" shouted Asta, as Sasuke didn't bother to stop the girl from chasing down Lee as he kept singing in complete off-key bliss.

**Meanwhile in a shopping store somewhere in the Leaf Village…**

"Sweet! Look at these cute pair of shoes on sale!" Sakura squealed in joy as she pointed to the sale sticker on the box of high heel shoes.

"I know ri—" Ino soon stopped while dropping the bags of clothing she was carrying; her face took on a grave expression.

"I sense a disturbance in the force," Sakura spoke in a monotone voice as her Sasuke senses were tingling fiercely.

"SASUKE!" they both shouted, abandoning their bags as they ran out of the store and further into the village to look for their precise Sasuke.

**THE END**


End file.
